This is a prospective longitudinal study of black former medical students to identify possible precursors of hypertension. Socioeconomic, biomedical and psychological assessments were obtained 20 to 25 years previously during the period they were enrolled at Meharry Medical College, 1958-1965. The participants were re-examined while practicing physicians during the period from 1981-1984. Follow-up data were obtained on approximately 80 percent of the original cohort, and consisted of updated medical history, family history, weight, height, blood pressure, pulse, electrocardiogram, Jenkins Activity Survey, and smoking habits. These data will be analysed to determine the value, if any, of the variables obtained at initial examination in predicting future hypertension. If such a model is obtained then possible intervention that might alter or prevent hypertension in a similar group may be determined. In collaboration with investigators of Johns Hopkins School of Medicine, data from this study will be compared with those of a similarly studied white cohort over the same time period. The activities to be conducted under this revised proposal are 1) Completion of data analysis, 2) Preparation of manuscripts; and 3) Further attempts to contact and/or account for the 20% of the cohort presently missing.